


Home

by fromfirefox



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Alternate Universe, Awkward Carlos, Bad Parent Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Breakfast, Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Carlos de Vil-centric, Dinner, Evie & Carlos de Vil Friendship, Farting, Gen, Good Parent Maleficent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Laughter, Maleficent Cares About Everyone, Or More Like Carlos Sasses Himself, Sassy Carlos de Vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromfirefox/pseuds/fromfirefox
Summary: Carlos meets Maleficent for the first time. Turns out, she might be a lot nicer than he expected.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil, Maleficent & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Home

This was the first time that Carlos De Vil will be meeting Maleficent. Maleficent, the most evil in the land. He could feel his heart pound inside his chest. He was so nervous about meeting her. What if she was just like his mom? What if she hates him? What if she-

"We're here. And just in time for dinner." Mal said as she opened the door to the house and walked in. Then Jay walked in. And then Evie walked to the door and held it open.

"You good?"

'No' Carlos thought. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." He was stuttering.

Evie put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You have nothing to worry about. She is a lot nicer than you would expect."

'Didn't she banish you and your mom for 10 years?' Carlos thought but didn't say out loud.

"Don't worry. She won't be like..." She cut herself off, but Carlos knew who she was referring to.

Cruella. His mother. The woman who had treated him like dirt ever since he was born. 

Evie held out her hand and Carlos took it and Evie led him inside.

The place was very big. He looked at the walls and saw lots of pictures of dragons. Not ordinary pictures, painted pictures. He knew Mal loved to spray paint. Was it possible that Maleficent, the most evil in the land loved to paint?

It seemed like a ridiculous idea, but the thought did seem to make him less nervous.

Evie led him to the dining room where there was a big table. Mal and Jay were already sitting and so were Jafar and The Evil Queen. The two adults basically lived with Maleficent and so did Jay and Evie.

Ever since Carlos went on the adventure with Mal, Evie, and Jay to get Maleficent's scepter, Jafar and the Evil Queen had basically moved in with Maleficent and after the adventure, so did Evie and Jay. 

Carlos had been finding any reason to avoid meeting Maleficent. From working on various projects to trying to find a way to open up the barrier again to just having to do stuff for his moth-Cruella.

Of course, his luck had finally ran out and here he was. Evie took a seat next to her mother and he took a seat next to her. There was a big empty throne-like seat at the head of the table. He instantly knew that was Maleficent's seat. 

He began to feel his heart pound again. 

"It's okay." Evie whispered and she grabbed his hand under the table. "Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine."

Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Luckily, no one around the table seem to paying attention to him.

"Mal, you and your friends are home." The voice came out of nowhere and it made Carlos jump. He turned and there she was in the doorway. 

Maleficent. She had her scepter in her hand and he half expected her to cast some spell. But her face was different compared to her tone of voice. While her voice made if seemed like she was about to give Mal a big lecture or something worse, her face seemed...happy? Or at the very least, satisfied?

Mal nodded her head and then she pointed at Carlos. "Mom, this is Carlos. He's the boy we have told you about."

Maleficent's eyes landed on him and he felt his heart start to speed up again. "Carlos." Her voice sounded so smooth, like she was a murderer playing with her victim. "So you're the young boy I've heard so much about." She moved closer to the table. "The smartest kid on the Isle. The boy who managed to briefly rip a hole in the barrier. Cruella's son"

If Evie wasn't holding his hand, he probably would have passed out. "Y-yes. N-nice to m-meet you M-Miss Maleficent."

'Miss Maleficent?' He wanted to slap himself for saying that. Despite not looking at them, he could feel Jay smirking behind him and he could feel Mal resisting the urge to facepalm. 

He waited for Maleficent to reply but she didn't. She just hummed and nodded her head before taking a seat at the head of the table.

Carlos let out a silent sigh of relief. He felt Evie squeeze his hand. "See? Everything is okay". Carlos didn't reply, but just nodded his head. 

A few minutes later, a bunch of servants came into the dining room holding various dishes of food. Carlos had never seen this much food before, not even at school. It wasn't the best and it still didn't look as good as Auradon food, but it was better than most Isle food.

Carlos ate most of the food he was given. He was really hungry and it was a rare occasion that he got much food from Cruella. Everybody else at the table was talking, but he just focused on food.

* * *

Maleficent watched the boy as he ate in silent. She knew that the boy didn't have the best living conditions. Evie had told her mom about it and the Evil Queen had told her. 

She couldn't blame him for being scared of her. Just about everybody on the Isle was, and for good reason. But the fact that he seemed scared that she was going to hurt him. That didn't set right with her. Carlos was staying the night, she knew Mal had convinced him too. She just had to make sure he won't be returning to Cruella anytime soon.

* * *

A few hours later and it was time for bed. Carlos stayed in the same room as Evie since she was the only one who knew about his nightmares. He stared up at the ceiling for Hades knows how long, lost in thought. 

Evie had told him that Maleficent was a lot nicer than she appeared to be. The Evil Queen didn't seem to have any issues or anger at Maleficent and vice versa. Everybody seemed to be happy, calm, and safe around Maleficent.

Everybody except him.

His mom had made it hard for him to trust other adults. He never really had any interactions with Jafar and he only had two interactions with the Evil Queen. She had been nice during those interactions but she mostly focused on Evie. And now he had met Maleficent. She only had spoke to him once, but it was enough to scare him.

Carlos eventually fell asleep, thankfully he didn't have any nightmares.

Carlos awoke in the morning to sounds coming from the kitchen. Carlos usually woke up early in the morning so waking up this early didn't bother him. He figured it was Maleficent's servants cooking breakfast. He usually had to cook breakfast for Cruella.

He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so he decided to get up and head downstairs. Maybe he could help the servants.

Carlos slowly made his way downstairs into the kitchen. When he got there, he was shocked to see Maleficent cooking breakfast. He had thought the servants would be the ones to cook, and yet here was the Mistress of Evil making breakfast for a house of 7. Did the servants just serve the food?

She had her back to him but she could sense that he was there. "You're up early, Carlos."

'No going back now.' He nodded his head and said "Y-yeah, I normally wake up early."

"I'm making breakfast if you want to sit down." She says, her back still to him as she waves to the stools. 

Carlos sat down and watched Maleficent cook. It felt so weird seeing someone like her cook. It just seemed so absurd to see the Fae that was supposed to be the most evil in all the land making breakfast. But then he thought back to what Evie said. He was beginning to see that they may be true.

"How old are you, Carlos?" Maleficent asked, surprising him. 

He looked up at her. "14" He whispered as he quickly looked at his feet. Eye contact or no eye contact. It was always one or the other with his mother. No matter what he choice, he would always get punished.

He closed his eyes for a moment. This wasn't his mother though. He forced himself to look up at her face. She nodded her head. "14. Impressive that you're so young and yet so smart." 

Carlos nodded in thanks, going back to being silent. Maleficent goes back to cooking and he just close his eyes to hear the sound of her making breakfast and the warmth from the home and the stove. The sound of the sizzling of the food and footsteps she's making as she glides around her small kitchen.

Carlos never had his mom make him meals. It was always the opposite. He knows she didn't even take care of him when he was a baby. She just had her two sidekicks take care of him and when he was old enough, he was forced to do all the work around the house.

"Would you get some plates and forks out of the cabinet and drawer?" Maleficent asks pointing to a drawer behind her and a cabinet next to the refrigerator. Carlos nods then gets what she asked for. He sets it on the counter next to the stove near her. 

"S-Should I wake everyone up?" He asks pointing to the stairs. 

She nods. "Sure," Focusing of the pan in front of her. 

After he wakes everyone up they all go to the dining room. Maleficent's servants sets everyone a plate of food. 'Do they even live here?' Carlos couldn't help but wonder.

Everybody at the table was talking, including Carlos. Maleficent was asking him lots of questions. She had got to know Mal's other friends before. Jay was her first friend and then came Evie after the four children got back her specter. And now there was Carlos. However unlike Jay and Evie, she knew that she was basically about to adopt Carlos.

There was no way she was letting him go back to Cruella. She knew Cruella was crazy enough to try to fight her. That would be fun. Even without her powers, Maleficent knew that she could take down Cruella in less than 5 seconds.

Maleficent had asked Carlos about various things such as his projects, how he managed to poke a hole in the barrier, and other things. He was answering the question without stuttering. He didn't notice but she did. She made sure to keep Cruella and his home life out of the questions. Those can be asked another time in private.

When Carlos finished eating, he accidentally did the worst thing he could do. He farted. He blushed as everybody stared at him. No one speaking. 

Maleficent stared at him for a moment before giving a devilish smile as she tilts her body to the side and let's out a big, fat, wet, juicy fart. Everyone burst out laughing at this. Carlos started to laugh too. Hard.

"Eww," Mal says laughing and holding her nose, since shes closest to Maleficent.

This was the first time Carlos had openly laughed in front of so many people. He had a warm fuzzy feeling inside him.

He only got that feeling twice in the past. The first was when he met Evie. The second when he realized he Mal and Jay wanted to be his friends. And now here was the third time. 

Maleficent grins at him from her throne, looking proud of herself. He smiles back at her, he feels like this is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly obsessed with Carlos finding new mother figures and I'm obsessed with Good Parent!Maleficent
> 
> I didn't write this with Maleficent from the movie Maleficent in mind. I've always loved Descendants Maleficent and the idea of her being a good parent. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
